hero108fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Otter King
Otter King is the ruler of the otters. He reigns at Otter Castle. Biography According to a story told by Mystique Sonia in Otter Castle, she met Otter King some time prior to the war started by HighRoller. They became friends, and Otter King called upon her to settle a dispute between the otters and the humans of a nearby village. Grateful for her help, Otter King gave her a special conch shell sacred to the otters, such that her deed would not be forgotten. Later, HighRoller learned of this, and, not wanting the otters to ally with Big Green, sent the Zebra brothers to turn the otters against the humans. The zebras used their Ghost Lanterns to erase Otter King's memory and convinced him that the local humans had stolen the sacred conch. Furious, Otter King demanded that the humans be punished, and sent his otters to destroy the village. Hearing of this insurrection, Commander ApeTrully and First Squad, save for Mystique Sonia and Yaksha, set out to Otter Castle to reason with the otters. Otter King refused to listen, and battled the heroes of Big Green instead. It was not until Sonia arrived with the conch that Otter King began to remember. However, Otter King was still unable to completely remember where he had seen Sonia before. For this reason, he captured her with his fishing line and brought her back to Otter Castle. The Zebra brothers, upon seeing that Otter King had Sonia, feared that he would regain his memory and attempted to remedy the situation by pulling the lever that would submerge Otter Castle in the river. Because they forgot to seal the windows as well, Otter Castle began to flood, and Sonia, Yaksha, and Otter King were all trapped. Although Yaksha managed to free Sonia from Otter King's fishing line, Otter King himself was pinned under a column dislodged by the gushing water. As he began to lose consciousness, he finally regained his memory, but then blacked out. Together, Yaksha and Sonia managed to bring Otter King to the surface so that he could breath. When he awoke, he remembered Sonia and realized that he had made a mistake attacking the humans. Very grateful, he once again gave the conch shell to Sonia, and declared that otters would join Big Green. Otter King appeared again when he helped to form the Second Bronze Giant. Appearance Otter King has a red body with blocky legs and a tail that tapers to a point. His face is circular and white, with yellow eyes and whiskers. He has a white underbelly with a scallop shell affixed to it. He has three white toes on every foot. He is distinguished from other otters in that he is the only one with red fur and a scallop shell. Powers and Abilities Otter King is skilled with the use of a fishing pole. He can use for many tasks, including as a lasso and as a grappling hook. He is also a powerful swimmer. He has mastered human language. Personality Otter King is typically wise and calm, and relatively friendly. He is reasonable and diplomatic when dealing with enemies, but can be overcome with rage when he feels he has been wronged. Trivia *He is also called "玉海军官校学生", which means "Jade Midshipman". Category:Hero: 108: Reborn